


Dreams? XI: Crime and Punishment

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Dreams? [11]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, BDSM, Boys in Chains, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drama, Dreams, Dreams?, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Series, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-12-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leather collars, Turnbull, broom handles...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. *"RIDE 'IM, MOUNTIE!"*

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.

*Benny hung exhausted in his bonds, Ray's arms encircling him. Gleaming with sweat, the Mountie trembled with happiness. Ray slid away and stretched out on the bed, a smile curving his lips. He observed his beautiful slave, hair damp with sweat and curling slightly around his face. The broad chest heaved, the strong thighs parted and their inner flesh was coated with semen. The Master's green eyes sparkled as he contemplated his next move.   
  
He lifted his foot and gently played with the delectable penis was his to touch whenever he liked. Benny moaned softly, moving his hips slightly but instantly stilling them when Ray's foot pressed firmly in warning. No sexual initiative permitted, at least not without his Master saying so in explicit terms. Blue eyes opened and Ray's heart flip-flopped at their glazed sheen.   
  
Inching forward further, Ray's toes brushed against his slave's buttocks, teasing the warmth between them. He slid over the crisp sheets and the arch of his elegant foot rubbed up and down his slave's stomach, then the inner thighs. Benny closed his eyes again and shivered in his bonds. He ran a tongue across his lips, and Ray's cock stirred.   
  
*Beautiful captive*.   
  
His foot tapped one inner thigh, then the other, and Benny widened his legs even farther. Ray suddenly slid under him and his cock brushed up against his slave's anus, Benny's moan growing louder. Ray reached down and picked up the whip from the floor and let it drape over the broad chest, the ends brushing lightly over his slave's cock. Benny moved in his bonds again, gasping as the whip was snapped and flicked over his nipples with a sharp sting. His hips bucked and then his body lowered onto the proud column of flesh that his Master was exhibiting.   
  
Benny's eyes snapped open, his thighs spreading as his body lowered even more onto his Master's cock. The whip flicked again, hitting his thigh, and he pushed his body up and nearly off Ray's cock, then impaled himself on it again.   
  
He started slowly, then pushed up and down faster and faster as the whip's cracks grew louder and quicker. He grunted as he rode himself up and down his Master's cock, sweat rolling down his chest and thighs, stinging his eyes as he bobbed up and down in an increasingly-frenzied pace. He gave a little cry as the whip flicked his nipples again, and his own cock was rigidly erect by now. Ray kept his cock hard by watching his slave, the sliding sensation of hot flesh off and on his penis keeping him well-pumped, too.   
  
Benny went up and down, up and down, up and down...   
  
He cried out as semen jetted out, raining down on Ray's chest, hot seed spilling down his thighs as his Master came. Once again he hung limply in his bonds as he tried to slow the wildly racing beat of his heart. He trembled in aftershock, covered in sweat and semen, his Master's cock still inside of him.   
  
Ray slid out and rose to his knees. He put his hand on Benny's ribs and then thrust his tongue into his panting mouth, plundering it without mercy, then withdrew and pinched a nipple as he left the bed, leaving his slave hanging.   
  
As a Master should.* 


	2. *II*  *THE MANUAL*

*Benny kept his eyes closed, panting lightly as his heart began to slow down to a more normal pace. He was in the sleepy afterglow that he loved so much, and he usually spent it wrapped in Ray's arms. However, this time he would have to hang in his chains until his Master deemed it time to release him.   
  
He slumped as exhaustion overtook him. The smell of sex hung heavy in the air, and he moaned softly at the memory of what had just transpired. He could water running in the bathroom and guessed that Ray was washing up.   
  
Suddenly a softness slid over him, and he recognized the texture of a washcloth as he was cleaned by his generous Master. That should have been his job, but obviously his Master wished it otherwise. His only desire was to serve.   
  
A kiss on his chest opened his eyes. His Master's eyes were glowing green with pleasure. The Italian reached up and unhooked Benny's chains, the Mountie grunting in relief as his arms came down. Ray settled against the wall and indicated that he wanted Benny to scoot between his legs. Benny obeyed, spreading his own legs, Ray's arms encircling him from behind and holding him close.   
  
"So, my precious little slut," Ray breathed into Benny's ear, "the Dragon Lady thinks she can just go ahead and defile you with a broom."   
  
"Yes," Benny murmured, his face flaming at the thought of it.   
  
"Does that thought excite you?"   
  
"Only if you are the wielding the broom, Master."   
  
Ray laughed softly in his ear. "Oh, my sweet little whore, you *are* wanton." He nibbled on Benny's ear. "What shall I do with you?"   
  
"Anything you want, Master."   
  
Ray smiled and played with his slave's nipples, then his cock, and his warm breath tickled Benny's neck.   
  
Benny threw his head back and rested against Ray's chest. He felt blissfully peaceful. Slavery suited him. Well, at least it did when Ray was his Master.   
  
When Benny was completely relaxed, Ray crooned in his ear and the Canadian fell asleep. Ray simply held him, relaxing himself, then Benny stirred and Ray smiled. He took a book from the bedside table and put it down on the bed between Benny's legs.   
  
"What's this, Master?"   
  
"Look at it and see."   
  
Benny picked up the book and his blue eyes widened. "*THE OFFICIAL SLAVERY MANUAL*?"   
  
"Yep." Ray snuggled closer to his companion. "You're not the only one who knows how to use a library, y'know."   
  
Benny opened the book and was rendered speechless. Finally he said, "There are rules and regulations in the *law* here governing such relationships?"   
  
"Uh huh. You see, when America freed the slaves in 1865, it was a whole different situation than what we're used to when we're, um, awake. Slaves back then were of all colors, and after emancipation, some people decided that the sexual thrill was gone without a collar and chains. So they came up with the idea that people could sell themselves into slavery for a short period of time, say, a week, a month, maybe even a year. A contract would be drawn up, a safeword agreed upon, and people could enjoy the thrill of sexual slavery and be protected by the law so that they didn't get hurt."   
  
"What about us? We didn't draw up a contract."   
  
"Well, we're lovers. Usually lovers will just verbally agree to things, though they can draw up contracts, too. Some lawyers specialize in slave law. The law protects everybody, but especially the strangers who come together for a little Master/slave fun."   
  
Benny read a little more, than said, "So if a Master ignored the safeword and went ahead with the sex act, he could be prosecuted for rape?"   
  
"Uh huh. If it was the old days, a Master could never be prosecuted for raping his own property, but nowadays, a Master has to bend to the will of the slave in this case."   
  
"Mmm."   
  
Ray smiled at Benny's immersion in the book, his fingers idly stroking his slave's smooth chest.   
  
"It says here that auctions are where people usually allow themselves to be sold to strangers."   
  
"Yeah, or they put ads in the papers. BDSM isn't a kink here. It's just another variant of sex."   
  
More quiet, then Benny said, "Oh, my."   
  
"What?"   
  
"It says that some people choose to remain slaves their whole lives."   
  
"Yeah. The law gets a little murky here, because if someone chooses to be a slave forever, is it required to use a safeword and are they protected at all? Lots of legal rulings on that one. Still, the majority of sex slaves are not permanent ones."   
  
Ray let Benny read for another half hour, and then he firmly shut the book and began playing with his slave's cock. Benny moaned and leaned back into his Master, and Ray smiled.   
  
Time for a little mastery.* 


	3. *III*  *IMPALEMENT*

*Ray delivered Benny to the Consulate the next morning, handing him over to Thatcher, who simply rolled her eyes and accepted the responsibility. Benny went to work in his office and accepted a cup of coffee from Turnbull, who managed not to spill it.   
  
It was about mid-morning when he sensed someone looking at him and he glanced up, straightening unconsciously as he saw Thatcher in the doorway.   
  
"Constable, I have need of you."   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
He quickly got up and followed her down the stairs to the foyer. When they reached the center of the polished floor, Thatcher turned around and faced her subordinate.   
  
"Turnbull finished an important job and I want to reward him."   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
"Strip, Constable."   
  
"Uh...sir?"   
  
"You heard me. Take it all off."   
  
With shaking fingers, Benny unbuttoned his tunic, letting it drop to the floor. He slowly stripped off every item of clothing, blushing every second, until he was finally left with only his boxers.   
  
"Well, Constable?" Thatcher asked, arms crossed.   
  
He quickly stripped them off, facing her naked except for the collar he wore.   
  
"Lay down." Her eyes glittered as he obeyed. "Spread your arms and legs." She bent down and fastened his wrists and ankles to hooks in the floor, using satin-lined cuffs that she produced from her skirt pocket. She snapped her fingers, and Turnbull appeared, blue eyes wide.   
  
"Your reward, Constable." She gestured toward Benny, who swallowed apprehensively.   
  
Blue eyes widened, then focused on Benny.   
  
"You have the use of this slave for one half-hour. No penetration allowed, as we do not have his Master's permission for that. However, you may pleasure yourself with his body, and he must obey you within reasonable limits. Failure to do so will result in his punishment, administered by you. Do you understand?"   
  
"Yes, sir!"   
  
Thatcher left and Turnbull looked at his captive, Benny's chest heaving with anxiety. The younger Constable smiled reassuringly and knelt beside his temporary slave. He gently ran his fingers through Benny's hair, then bent down and kissed him.   
  
The kiss was not deep, as the no-penetration rule was in force, but it was passionate. Benny's heart raced as Turnbull kissed his way down his slave's chest, licking at his nipples, and finally sucking on one.   
  
Benny moaned and moved slightly, his limbs shaking as Turnbull lapped his stomach and thighs with a wet tongue.   
  
The fully-clothed Mountie slid over and knelt between Benny's thighs, opening his pants and producing an impressively-swollen cock. With loving care, he slid his penis over Benny's thighs, then up his stomach and chest. He moaned softly as his skin grew flushed, pre-cum weeping from his cockhead and dripping onto Benny's chest. He swirled it around, then lightly rubbed the cock over his slave's lips.   
  
His hips moved, bucking back and forth, his eyes closed and the musky scent of arousal filling Benny's nostrils. Turnbull opened his eyes and unbuttoned his tunic halfway, his fair skin rosy with desire. Benny's hips began to buck, Turnbull's strong, young body performing a dance for him. His blood raced and his cock grew, dismay unable to stop his body's reaction. Turnbull's cock slid over his throat, then back up to his lips. Benny reflexively opened his mouth and Turnbull's cock slipped in.   
  
The taste was different from Ray's, and as the organ slid deeper down his throat, he instinctively began to suck.   
  
Turnbull suddenly stopped, his cock lodged in Benny's throat, and Benny turned his head toward the Consulate entrance. His blood froze.   
  
Ray leaned against the door, arms crossed, long coat elegantly draped over his lanky frame. His green eyes were unreadable, but Benny swore that he could detect a glint in them. A glint of...?   
  
"Please continue, Turnbull."   
  
The Constable nodded, hastily withdrawing his cock from Benny's mouth. A few quick strokes over Benny's chest and he spurted, the pearly semen coating it liberally.   
  
Turnbull cleaned himself with his handkerchief and was about to do so for Benny when Ray shook his head, walking around to Benny's other side. Ray looked down at his slave, who was in dire need of relief as his cock danced and bobbed. A little whimper escaped Benny as Ray stood over him, powerful sexuality throbbing in the air.   
  
"Bravo, Turnbull."   
  
They all looked up at the top of the stairs, Thatcher smiling at her subordinate, then she scowled. "You were supposed to keep away from penetration," she reminded him as she descended the stairs.   
  
"Sorry, sir," Turnbull blushed.   
  
She waved her hand. "Detective Vecchio, what is your choice of payment?"   
  
"For violating my slave?" Ray looked speculatively at Turnbull. "He stands naked outside the Consulate for a full shift."   
  
"Done." Thatcher looked down at Benny. "And what about your wicked little slave?"   
  
Ray didn't bother to look at Benny. "You said something about a broom, I believe?"   
  
Thatcher's eyes lit up. "I'll arrange everything."   
  
Benny tried to will Ray to look at him, but it was no use. Ray chatted with Turnbull, who was now the picture of a proper Mountie again. Despairing, Benny shivered as Turnbull's cum cooled on his chest.   
  
In fifteen minutes Thatcher had the whole set-up ready to go. Everyone interested was lined up, anticipation gleaming in their eyes. The Inspector held out a broom to Jasmine.   
  
"You have five minutes. Any arousal is yours. No touching except for penetration of the ass with this little goodie. Do it gently; his Master does not wish him damaged."   
  
Jasmine nodded, kneeling between Benny's legs and slowly inserting the broom handle between his ass cheeks. Benny gasped at the foreign invasion, his eyes beseeching his Master, but Ray only watched with hooded eyes by Thatcher's side, his expression neutral.   
  
Benny groaned as the slow rhythm of the broom brought his erection back. He bit his lip as Jasmine removed the handle at the end of five minutes and handed it to Cooper, who gently poked it in and out of Benny's anus.   
  
Benny felt dizzy as the handle slid in and out of him. He yearned for Ray's cock to be the object of penetration, but he was denied that. He cried out as the handle found his prostate and pleasure seared along his nerves. His hips bucked as he tried to impale himself further on the handle, but Cooper drew it out. Time was up.   
  
He shuddered as he saw Ovitz next, the evil grin on the man's face promising a different ride this time. Benny bit his lip to keep from crying out as Ovitz pushed the broom handle in roughly. Ray had been talking to Thatcher and missed the thrust. Miserably Benny wondered if his Master would have objected. Perhaps rough handling was part of the punishment.   
  
Ovitz was careful not to damage him, but he was diabolical in his handling of the broom. He didn't slide it in and out but twisted it around slowly, then rubbed it along Benny's prostate. Moaning, Benny closed his eyes and thrust his hips forward.   
  
The impalement continued with each member of the Consulate spearing Benny in their own way. He looked up at the chandelier, its bright lights hurting his eyes. Some of the men were so thoroughly aroused by the time it was their turn that their cocks were already out and they orgasmed, spilling semen over Benny's chest, stomach and thighs. The women pressed their hands between their legs and smeared their arousal over the tip of the broom handle, Benny silently begging someone to end his torment as his cock ached.   
  
He was spread-eagled and wide open for their pleasure, and their loomed over him with smiles and leers. He tried to concentrate on the ceiling but the sporadic fullness in his rectum was not to be ignored.   
  
Finally Turnbull took his turn and lovingly slid the handle in and out of the helpless slave, his cock coating Benny's thighs as he came.   
  
Benny still had no relief. He opened his eyes and gasped as he saw Thatcher lean over him, her low-cut, ruffled blouse exposing quite a bit of breast. She thrust the broom in and out with quick, hard strokes, the ceiling above him spinning wildly, and he came like a geyser, the force of it shaking his entire body as she stepped back to avoid the spray.   
  
Exhausted, Benny's last words were whispered as he slowly lost consciousness, sperm from several men drying on his body as the broom handle was removed.   
  
"*Master, please*."   
  
Ray never answered.* 


	4. *IV*  *SILENCE*

*Benny slowly swam up from unconsciousness, gradually aware of a clock ticking and his body still spread-eagled, but this time he was tied to a bed. He was clean, too, and incredibly sore. He moved experimentally, dismayed at the fullness in his rectum.   
  
Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see his beloved Master sitting by the bed.   
  
"Don't move," Ray ordered. "The broom's still inside you."   
  
Benny automatically opened his mouth to ask why, then quickly shut it. He did not have permission to speak.   
  
Ray answered his question, anyway. "I'll be back at the end of the day. You'll lay here this afternoon and think about what happened. And you won't move, unless you want that broom to create some unpleasant havoc."   
  
Benny nodded, aching to speak but Ray rose from his chair and left the room without a word.   
  
Benny blinked away tears, then he looked around the room. It was the Queen's Bedroom! Every Consulate had to designate a room as one for Her Royal Majesty. Of course, he doubted that Queen Elizabeth would use this room for quite this purpose!   
  
He closed his eyes and swallowed. Oh, lords, had he miscalcuated? Had that one slip with Turnbull earned him coldness and callousness from his Master?   
  
He watched as the shadows began to lengthen in the room, the hall clock ticking away the minutes, and listened to the muted sounds of business in the Consulate. His thoughts drifted, then the door opened and he tensed. He saw Turnbull and felt a flutter in his stomach, but the Constable smiled apologetically and asked, "Would you like some water?" Benny nodded and gratefully sipped at the glass that Turnbull held to his lips. Then he was left alone again to ponder his folly.   
  
At the appointed hour Ray arrived and ordered Turnbull to untie his slave. He stayed silent as Benny rubbed his wrists, then ordered him to stand up. He took the handcuffs from Thatcher, symbolically relieving her of responsibility for his slave, and locked Benny's arms behind him.   
  
He took a black cloak and draped it over him. He ordered him to sit on the bed and Turnbull put his boots on for him, and then a long length of chain was attached to his collar. Ray led him out by the chain, Benny blushing at his near-nakedness.   
  
Ray drove them to Benny's apartment in utter silence. He led his slave up the stairs and greeted Dief, whose tail wagged at seeing them. He was fed and watered while Benny stood awkwardly by the kitchen table.   
  
Ray turned and took the cloak off, then said, "Go in the living room."   
  
Ray had insisted that Benny get a TV, even an old black-and-white one that Mrs. Gamez had given him. Ray popped some microwave popcorn and opened a can of Pepsi. He unlocked the cuffs, removing them, and then sat on the couch and motioned Benny to lay at his feet. As soon as Benny obeyed, Ray kicked off his shoes and flung his socks over the back of the couch, settling long, elegant feet onto his slave's stomach.   
  
For the next two hours, Ray snacked and drank and shared the popcorn with Dief, who had settled by Benny's head. He offered nothing to his slave except water. He watched a basketball game and a crime show, then shut off the TV. He readied himself for bed, ordering Benny to use the bathroom, and then his slave had to stretch out on the bed on his stomach. Ray chained him in spread-eagled fashion and curled up by his slave's side, one arm draped across Benny's back, one leg over his slave's.   
  
They both slept.* 


	5. *V*  *HELPLESS*

*The next morning was silent, Benny despairing of ever getting his Italian to talk again! He held his tongue, however, because to speak without permission would just invite more punishment. Not that he minded all that much!   
  
Ray cuffed his wrists behind his back and laced up his boots. He draped the cloak over Benny, and that was all the clothing he was allowed. The collar was snug around his neck.   
  
Ray produced a set of nipple clamps and fastened them onto the tender buds, Benny gasping slightly at their tightness. He would be sore by nightfall.   
  
He followed Ray down the stairs, his Master leading him by the chain length attached to his collar. Dief led the way, tail wagging in anticipation of a new day. Or maybe just doughnuts with chocolate sprinkles.   
  
At the Consulate, Ray handed Benny over to Thatcher, who nodded in acknowledgment. Ray held out a piece of paper. At her quirked eyebrow he said, "Lunchtime instructions."   
  
He pinched his slave's left nipple and left the office. Thatcher coolly regarded her subordinate and said, "Constable, to your office." She came around the desk and unlocked the cuffs, taking them into her possession. "Report to my office at noon."   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
Benny walked to his office, glad to get into its relative privacy. He kept the cloak on as he sat at his desk.   
  
He stayed absorbed in his work until he heard the hall clock strike noon. Swallowing, he readied himself for a visit to his superior. She was already waiting for him in her office.   
  
"Let's go, Constable."   
  
He obeyed, removing his boots as ordered, and submitted to her handcuffing his hands behind his back. She led him by the collar chain to the foyer. Dief trotted off, presumably in search of snacks. Unlocking the cuffs, she dangled them casually from her fingers and ordered, "Strip."   
  
It was simple to obey. He was only wearing the collar and cloak. She pointed to the wall. "Spread 'em."   
  
Once he had spread his arms and legs, she chained him to the wall. He noticed the tiny hooks in the wall for the first time.   
  
She looked at him contemplatively, then walked away.   
  
He remained at the wall for a half hour, only a old lady walking in for directions. He supposed he ought to be grateful that Ray had not directed Thatcher to chain him outside. He shivered.   
  
At 12:30 she came down again and unchained him, then ordered him to face the wall and spread-eagle himself again. She chained him up and patted his buttock with a throaty purr. He heard her footsteps click up the main staircase and back to her office.   
  
He took deep breaths, uncomfortably aware of the cool air from an open window caressing his ass cheeks. From some reason, that seemed very decadent. He shifted slightly, grateful that he only had to ornament the wall until the end of lunch hour. His nipples were definitely tight. They would be incredibly tender by the end of the day. He brushed them lightly against the wall, his cock twitching.   
  
He was losing himself in daydreams of Master and himself playing games when he jumped. Hands were on him again! The strong fingers were kneading his buttocks, but they weren't Ray's hands. Nor Turnbull's. They were a man's, however. He wondered who was enjoying themselves at his expense.   
  
The hands were taken away and he heard footsteps on the polished floor. He was so busy concentrating on those steps that he missed the front door opening, but several more footsteps startled. Oh, no! A tour for students of the local high school had been arranged! His face flamed as he heard the giggles behind him.   
  
"Girls, girls," a woman's voice admonished. Presumably she was the teacher. "All right, you may have a touch. But just a touch!"   
  
Eager fingers squeezed and patted his cheeks, no one daring to slip any digits between his buttocks. At least he was spared that! His breathing grew heavier and his cock began to stir. He jumped as a sharp pinch was delivered, and the giggles grew louder.   
  
"Let's go, girls."   
  
Several feet tramped away, and finally silence reigned in the foyer again. He hung his head in relief.   
  
Echoes of the girls' voices could be heard as he stood against the wall, limbs trembling with shame and a kindling lust. He rubbed himself against the wall but only succeeded in getting his cock worked up with no relief. He groaned.   
  
"Lunch hour's up."   
  
Thatcher smacked his ass smartly and unchained him. She ignored his obvious erection and draped the cloak over him. He was grateful to be able to collapse into his chair and avoid those high school girls. Once the Inspector was gone, he would be able to take care of his little problem.   
  
He was gratified to see his boots by the desk. He had other things to take care of, however, and reached for his cock.   
  
The telephone rang outside his office. Turnbull's desk. He could hear the other Mountie murmuring, then the blond came into his office.   
  
"I have a request from your Master, sir."   
  
"Go ahead."   
  
Turnbull smiled apologetically. "I'm to secure you for his pleasure."   
  
A flutter ran through Benny's stomach. "Go ahead. After all, it's my Master's orders."   
  
Turnbull nodded. He produced the handcuffs that Thatcher had taken with her when she had unlocked his wrists a few moments ago. "Please put your hands behind the chair, sir, after removing your cloak." Benny obeyed, the click of the handcuffs very loud in the quiet room. "Now I need to ask you to place your leg over one arm of the chair...yes, that's good, and now the other leg over the other arm...perfect!" Turnbull took two leather straps and tied both thighs snugly to the chair arms. He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and firmly wound it around Benny's mouth, then took another one and blindfolded him.   
  
"Excellent, sir. Detective Vecchio says that he will be by at his usual time to pick you up."   
  
Turnbull left the office, closing the door behind him. Benny was spread wide open, bound and gagged and blindfolded. His heart raced.   
  
He moaned as his cock grew restless again. Shifting slightly, he was at the mercy of anyone who chose to come into the room. He desperately tried to stop thinking about him and Ray together. That would just get his cock all excited, and then he'd be in a pickle!   
  
He kept track of the time by the hall clock, but eventually began to drift. Who would have dreamed that someday he would be trussed up in his Consulate office, naked and vulnerable, and after every member of the staff had put a broom handle up his ass and fucked him with it the day before?   
  
He had been dreaming for *such* a long time! *Was* this really a dream? Or some crazy other dimension, a favorite topic of science fiction writers? Why were he and Ray having the same dream?   
  
He shifted in his chair and smiled. Dream or not, he didn't want it to stop!   
  
Finally the clock struck the appointed hour. The door opened and he could hear footsteps. Eagerly he pushed out his chest, his cock beginning to throb. Sure fingers caressed his manhood, his heart suddenly sinking. This wasn't his Master's hand! It was the hand of the man who had touched him in the foyer! He felt a twinge of panic as the man touched his balls, and then started sliding down...   
  
"Ahem."   
  
The hand was snatched away and Benny's chest stopped heaving. It was his Master!   
  
The intruder left without a word and fine Italian footwear crossed the room. A firm hand cupped his balls and squeezed lightly.   
  
Benny was untied and unchained. "Get up." He obeyed, swaying slightly as he was still blindfolded. A hand grasped his arm tightly. "Hands behind your back." He was cuffed again, his nose picking up the scent of heady cologne. His gag was removed. The length of chain was fastened to his collar. Finally the blindfold was taken off, too. He blinked and green eyes were staring at him.   
  
Stormily? Moodily?   
  
A jerk on the chain told him it was time to go. He meekly followed Ray out of the office and down the stairs, Ray carrying his boots. Dief had joined them and suddenly growled. When they reached the foyer, a voice called, "Hey, Constable!"   
  
He turned and saw Ovitz, who smiled at him while flexing his fingers. A blush suffused Benny's cheeks. He was nearly yanked off his feet by Ray's tug.   
  
He followed his Master out of the Consulate.   
  
What awaited him when they got home?* 


	6. *VI*  *THE BURNING*

*The ride home was silent, as all their rides home were lately. Benny followed Ray out of the Riv and up the stairs to 3J, Dief dropped off at Mr. Mustafi's, and the slave quickly knelt as soon as he was inside the door, head down.   
  
"Get over here."   
  
He looked up. A fearful thrill went through him. Ray was sitting on the bed, stormy eyes staring at him.   
  
"I *said*, get over here."   
  
Realizing that he hadn't moved, Benny quickly crawled over to the bed, his knees hurting by the time he made it. Maybe Ray was right. Maybe this floor *was* too hard.   
  
"Get up."   
  
Benny struggled to obey, Ray suddenly pulling him up by the arm. He threw Benny over his lap and tossed away the cloak, leaving his slave still handcuffed. Benny had no time to acclimate himself before he cried out in surprise. His ass stung from where Ray had smacked him with the palm of his hand. Another slap, and Ray hissed, "I'll teach you a lesson if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
Two more quick raps of the hand, and then Benny gasped as a hard paddle came down on his buttocks. The Whack! Whack! Whack! of the paddle sounded like cracks of thunder in the quiet room, and Benny began to squirm. A hand on the small of his back stilled him. Tears began to run down his cheeks as his other set of cheeks burned. He groaned and whimpered, but didn't dare beg for mercy. He had a feeling it would only anger Ray further.   
  
He tingled and burned and shook as his Master applied the paddle. Vision blurred with tears, he couldn't even see his shadow jerk at every thwack! of the paddle. Crying openly, he silently begged for forgiveness, desperation beginning to overtake him as his cock demanded attention. It was rock-hard and weeping at the tip, just like him.   
  
The spanking seemed to go on forever, then suddenly, it stopped. Just as Benny was about to take a relieved breath, Ray rolled him off his lap and onto the floor. He hit it with a grunt, its hardness bruising his tender knees. Long fingers curled in his hair and yanked him to his feet and onto the bed. He fell face down, his hands uncuffed, and Ray ordered, "All fours." He swiftly obeyed, sniffling as his ass and tits burned and his cock throbbed.   
  
For a brief moment, he was cooled as cream was applied to his anus, but it disappeared in the first flash of fire as his Master rammed home. He screamed, clawing at the sheets. His overly-sensitized nerves sent shock waves of pleasure/pain through him, and bruising fingers dug into the soft flesh of his buttocks. He writhed in delicious agony, the fire searing along his nerve endings. The well-endowed cock filled him masterfully, sliding in and out and forcing gasps and whimpers out of him as his tender skin felt every inch.   
  
His Master slipped a hand around to his chest and removed the nipple clamps, lightly brushing the palm of his hand against the swollen buds. Benny moaned at the touch, his nipples painfully sore. His cock was purple with wanting, and his Master suddenly pinched his left nipple, his cock burying itself to the hilt in his ass.   
  
Benny screamed, pinwheels going off in his head as fire leapt up to lick at his raw ass and nipples. His cock spurted, endlessly wetting the sheets as his Master jetted deep within him, fire burning along his nerve endings like a thing possessed. His Master yanked his head back and bit his neck, branding him.   
  
Benny pitched forward, star-spangled darkness overtaking him.   
  
* * * * * *   
  
When he came back to consciousness, Ray's arms were around him and he was clean. So were the sheets. He was still cuffed. Elegant fingers were gently playing with his cock, his Master behind him as they lay on their sides. Ray's cock gently nudged his sore ass, but his Master made no move to start anything.   
  
"Now, will you ever let Turnbull's dick inside your mouth ever again?"   
  
"N...No, Master."   
  
"That's a good little slave." Ray lightly bit his shoulder, then snuggled up against him, unlocking the cuffs. Benny lay in the circle of his arms.   
  
Tonight, he would not be chained.   
  
Tomorrow, the gleam in his eye anticipated, he would be thinking up a new crime to commit.*   
  
* * * * * * *THE END*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*Whew! Pardon me while I head for a cold shower!*)


End file.
